<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like it's the first day of our lives by lilacsuns (Milival)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962613">like it's the first day of our lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns'>lilacsuns (Milival)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Foster Care, Light Angst, M/M, Parents AU, jaemin and renjun want to adopt, kind of?, they have a cute little girl called Minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/pseuds/lilacsuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin and Renjun want to start a family. It takes time, work and tears, but eventually, they get there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like it's the first day of our lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>like it’s the first day of our lives… </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first day of their life. Renjun had thought it was, the first time he’d seen Minhee. She was still so small, eyes big and full wonder as she stared at everything around her. Jaemin was the one holding her, firm and secure as if she was precious, afraid she would fall.</p><p class="p1">She was precious, fragile almost, and yet so full of joy and of life it was sometimes hard to keep up. They should have known they would get attached. They’d been warned. They knew fostering children meant not getting attached.</p><p class="p1">But it was impossible not to love Minhee, impossible to resist her. One smile and Renjun had known he was screwed. One look at his boyfriend had confirmed how gone Jaemin already was for the girl.</p><p class="p1">The beginning was rough. She didn’t handle loud noises well, couldn’t stay alone for long, and hated closed door with a passion. But after a few weeks, thing started getting better. She stopped clinging to Jaemin, finally started sleeping in her own bed, and things had gone pretty smoothly from then.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>like it’s the first day of our lives… </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jaemin always thought the first day of their lives would be the day he’d marry Renjun. But it had changed. Now, he was pretty sure the first day of their life was the day they’d both realized they didn’t want Minhee to leave.</p><p class="p1">He was the first to realize it. It was about 10 months since they’d gotten her, and he was picking her up from school for the first time. He didn’t think much of it at first, it was an easy task. Pick her up, and get back home to do basically everything they did when she didn’t have school — a lot of running around pretending to be a dragon, but he could never say no to her.</p><p class="p1">The smile on her face when she saw him was the first straw. He was pretty sure he’d felt his heart skip a bit at that. She rushed forward, flinging herself at him, hugging him like they hadn’t seen each other in days.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>Hey precious</em>, he said, smiling as he picked her up.<em> Had a good day?</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Yes!!! It was so much fun! I made you a drawing</em>, she exclaimed, proud smile on her face.</p><p class="p1">-<em> I can’t wait to see it. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The second straw was her teacher greeting him by exclaiming about how nice it was to finally meet Minhee’s other dad. By the time he’d wrapped his head around it she’d already moved on and it was too late to correct her.</p><p class="p1">The third and final straw came later that evening, as he was putting the girl to sleep. They’d read a story, a part of their night routine Renjun had been very insistent on. She was tucked in and Jaemin was ready to turn off the light and leave the room when she called him back, hugging him and whispering a sweet "night night daddy" in his ear.</p><p class="p1">He stumbled out of the room, still in shock, not exactly sure what to make of it. It was the first time. She’d never called them daddy. She always used their names, or nicknames she came up with on the spot and forgot three days later.</p><p class="p1">He sat down on the couch without a word, immediately sagging against Renjun. His mind kept replaying what had happened, the three little words she’d whispered like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p class="p1">It took him five minutes and a questioning look from his boyfriend to finally talk. He turned around, moving so he was looking at Renjun, chin still on his shoulder, and spoke, voice low.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>She called me daddy</em>, he said.<em> Just then, when I was putting her to sleep.</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Oh.</em></p><p class="p1">-<em> Her teacher did too, this afternoon. She said it was nice to meet Minhee’s other dad. She thinks we’re Minhee’s dads Renjun.</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>It was bound to happen</em>, he answered, worriedly biting down on his lips. </p><p class="p1">- <em>Yeah but. I don’t think I was ready</em>, Jaemin admitted, barely above a whisper.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Is it weird? </em>Renjun asked, curious.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Kind of? But a good weird. Jun, it made me feel so warm, you have no idea. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>We can’t get attached Jaem. We’re just a foster family</em>, his boyfriend reminded him, voice soft but eyes full of something that looked like sadness.</p><p class="p1">-<em> I know, I know. It’s just. It feels good. Feels like family, you know? </em>He sighed</p><p class="p1">- <em>Yeah. Yeah I know</em>, Renjun agreed in a whisper, pressing a kiss to Jaemin’s temple.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They stayed like that for a while, staring at nothing and draped in silence, not moving a bit. Jaemin couldn’t stop the reeling of his mind, couldn’t stop himself from picturing the three of them as a real, actual family. It hurt. The reality of the situation hurt, but he knew Renjun was right. He couldn’t get attached, he had to keep himself composed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And he tried. He really tried his best. He made sure Minhee knew he wasn’t actually her dad, he kept reminding himself she had a family waiting for her, somewhere. As hard as it was, he had too. He couldn’t ruin everything like that.</p><p class="p1">He thought he had it under control, he actually did. Until Renjun came to him on a Sunday night, tears running down his cheek. He buried himself in Jaemin’s arm, face hidden in his neck as more tears came flowing, wetting his shirt.</p><p class="p1">The younger immediately hugged back, bringing his boyfriend closer, running a hand through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to try and calm him down. After what felt like forever, Jaemin feeling like he was about to burst with worry, Renjun’s sobs stopped and he finally talked, still hiding in Jaemin’s neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>I want to be a dad</em>, he admitted, voice raw and broken. <em>I want to be her dad Jaem, I can’t let her go, I can’t</em>, he rambled on, starting to well up again. <em>I want us to be her dads and to be her family and see her grow up and become a wonderful person. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle losing her. I need… I need us to become her family. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Okay,</em> Jaemin said softly.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Okay? That’s it?</em> Renjun exclaimed, expecting everything but that.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Yeah. What do you want to do? </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Let’s adopt her. Make it legal, get custody, have our names on her certificate or something, I don’t know, just. I want to be her dad so bad Jaem</em>, he said, wavering a little at the end.</p><p class="p1">- <em>It won’t be easy. You know that? </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>I know, I know. But it’s worth it, right? We’re worth it?</em> He asked, suddenly uncertain.</p><p class="p1">- <em>We are. We definitely are worth it sweetheart</em>, Jaemin agreed, bending a little to kiss him.</p><p class="p1">-<em> I love you. Oh I love you so much</em>, Renjun said in between kisses, holding onto Jaemin like his life depended on it.</p><p class="p1">-<em> I love you too. Let’s become a family</em>, Jaemin whispered against his lips, putting all his love in their next kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun quickly fell asleep, still wrapped around Jaemin, face pillowed on his chest. Jaemin moved around a bit so they were properly lying down, covering them both and making sure his boyfriend was comfortable.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t fall asleep right away, mind reeling once again. He hadn’t expected Renjun to break down, hadn’t expected him to ask about adopting Minhee.</p><p class="p1">He wanted to, of course he did. He’d tried to ignore it, to push the thoughts away so he wouldn’t get his hopes up. But it was different now. He got to hope, to picture life as a family. He felt warm, happy.</p><p class="p1">It would be hard, and it would take time, and effort. He knew that, knew not everything would be all sunshine and rainbows. But he had hope for the first time in a while, and it was all he needed for now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>like it’s the first day of our lives… </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first day of their lives might have actually been the day they met with their assigned social worker to talk about adoption. They both had taken a day off, and were sitting in her office.</p><p class="p1">Renjun was tense, nervous. Jaemin could tell from how tight he was gripping his hand, and from the fact he was fidgeting with one of his sleeves. He wasn’t feeling too peachy either, but he needed to stay collected.</p><p class="p1">Announcing they wanted to file for adoption was the most nerve-wracking thing any of them had ever done. They’d have to talk to more people, get their characters judged, so the agency could be sure they were fitted to adopt and everything. It would be a long process, but the end goal made it worth it.</p><p class="p1">They left after about an hour, heads full of information and feeling like their brains were about to melt. They still had a while before they needed to pick Minhee up from school, and they both needed to process everything that had just happened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>Do you want to go get some coffee? Or just go home?</em> Renjun asked, linking their fingers.</p><p class="p1">- <em>We could grab something to-go and head back home? You could use some cake and I’m craving for the biggest cup of coffee I can find, but I really want to go home</em>, Jaemin admitted.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Sounds good. I also want tea. Or a nap. </em></p><p class="p1">-<em> Okay then let’s grab that cake you like from the bakery down the street, then we’ll go home and you can make yourself that tea and take a nap, I’ll take care of everything else</em>, he offered as they started walking down the street, hands swinging between them.</p><p class="p1">- <em>You’re the best Nana. We’re going to Jen and Hyuck’s tonight</em>, he reminded him. <em>We should probably get something to bring over. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>I’ll cook something this afternoon, don’t worry about anything, you can take the day to relax. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>You should relax too, I’m not the only one who’s stressed</em>, Renjun argued with a small frown. <em>Let’s order something for lunch so you can rest with me, and we’ll cook together for tonight, okay?</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Deal</em>, Jaemin agreed with a smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After that, the day was slow, filled with soft smiles and the smells of tea and coffee mixing together in the apartment. They didn’t do much, just like they’d planned, spending the day sitting snuggled up together on the couch, watching a show Renjun had wanted to watch for a while</p><p class="p1">They only moved when it was time to get Minhee from school, and go to their friends’ from there. The girl loved Jeno and Donghyuck, but she loved their cats even more. Every time they visited it was impossible to get her away from them, and she always ended up spending the whole evening running after them or petting them.</p><p class="p1">Which was exactly what she was doing right now. She was sitting crossed-long on the couch, Lal curled up in her laps, as she watched a cartoon Jeno had put on for her. The adults were standing in the open-plan kitchen, Jaemin and Renjun keeping an eye on her as they all caught each other up about what had happened in their lives since last time they’d seen each other.</p><p class="p1">Donghyuck had just finished telling a story about something that had happened to him at work, when Jaemin dropped the bomb on their friends. They’d decided earlier that they wanted to tell them about the adoption. Jeno and Donghyuck were their best friends after all.</p><p class="p1">The look of mild shock on their face was probably one of the funniest things they’d seen in a while. Jeno snorted in his drink, splashing beer all over his hands, while Donghyuck chocked on his own breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-<em> You can’t just drop something like that on someone without warning!</em> He exclaimed once he was breathing again.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Didn’t know how to do it otherwise</em>, Jaemin shrugged, smirking.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Still. Could’ve said you had something important to say or something like that</em>, Jeno said.<em> But it’s not like it’s actually surprising. You two have been whipped for that girl ever since you took her in, it was just a matter of time before you decided to take the next step forward. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Oh. Are we really that predictable?</em> Renjun asked.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Kind of. But it’s really cool, I’m happy for you two</em>, Donghyuck said with a warm smile. <em>Have you told her?</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Not yet, we started the whole thing this morning, we want to wait for a few days before we tell her</em>, the younger of the four explained.</p><p class="p1">- <em>To figure out exactly what to say and how to put things, and everything. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Cool. Tell us how it goes okay?</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Yeah, of course. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the night went smoothly. They couldn’t stay late, they all had work the next day, and Minhee was still too young to stay up late, but they all loved these nights. They didn’t do much besides talking and eating, but it was the best kind of nights, they could simply enjoy each other’s presence.</p><p class="p1">By the time they were back at their place, Minhee was already fast asleep, tired from playing with the cats all evening. She’d started to doze off in the car, and Jaemin had to pick her up and carry her all the way up to their apartment, neither of them wanting to wake her up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>We’re gonna be okay, right?</em> Renjun whispered as they watched the girl, sound asleep in her little bed.</p><p class="p1">- <em>I think we will</em>, Jaemin answered, wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>like it’s the first day of our lives… </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Renjun and Jaemin had thought more than once ‘’This is it, this is the first day of our lives.’’ But they’d been wrong all these times.</p><p class="p1">As they stood in the middle of an office they knew all too well, Minhee wrapped around Renjun as he held her, all of them with tearful eyes they knew. This was it. This was the first day of their lives.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- <em>I’m happy to announce that you two, as of right now, are both officially Minhee’s parents</em>, the woman in front of them said with a small smile. <em>We’ll have to fill out some papers, but it’s official. She’s your daughter. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were both speechless, unable to utter a word with how happy they currently felt. They’d waited for this day to come for almost two years. Two years full of uncertainty, of doubts and of tears. But two years also filled with the sweet laughter of their daughter, two years of pure happiness.</p><p class="p1">It was finally time. They were finally the family they’d always wanted to be. They were officially dads. In all aspects, Minhee was finally their daughter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">-<em> Does that mean we’ll always be together now?</em> She asked suddenly, turning her gaze towards Renjun.</p><p class="p1">- <em>It does princess. You’ll always have us</em>, he confirmed.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Then… Does that mean you’re my daddies too?</em> She hesitated, voice small.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Only if you still want us to be</em>, Jaemin said, coming to stand closer to them, brushing a finger against her cheek. She answered with a frantic nod of her head, making all of the adults chuckle. <em>Well, I guess it’s settled then. We’re your new daddies.</em></p><p class="p1">- <em>Not new</em>, she frowned.<em> Always my daddies, I just wasn’t allowed to say it before. But I can now, right? I can say it and I can call you daddy?</em> She added, eyes full of hope.</p><p class="p1">- <em>Of course sweetheart. </em></p><p class="p1">- <em>I love you daddies!</em> Minhee exclaimed with a bright smile.</p><p class="p1">- <em>We love you too princess</em>, Renjun answered, voice a little choked up, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>it’s the first day of our lives… </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short and un-betaed, but i really liked what i came up with and how it turned out, so i hope you enjoyed it too!!</p><p>As usual you can come hang out on <a href="https://twitter.com/chatonvegetal">Twitter</a>, or ask me stuff on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/chatonvegetal">cc</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>